What If?
by Ryuu-ANBU
Summary: A series of What If's. For each episode of Season 4 containing a hint of Rose's Return, I will write a What If story that will each have her return that episode. Spolers for Season 4. See AN in Chapter 1, important notice.


**What If?**

**Summary: A collection of What If? stories that take place during each episode of Season 4 that has references to Rose's Return in it. Spoilers for Season 4.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Can I get on with the (Slightly) more interesting stuff now?**

_**A/N: Please note, each chapter is supposed to be a story in it's own right, but will contain references to the canon version of previous episodes. You'll see what I mean, and if not, feel free to contact me and ask me to explain it.**_

* * *

**_The Past._**

_Donna strode around the Control Room, or what she assumed was the Control Room anyway, and angrily thought about the Rachnoss, her 'Fiancee' and the way the Doctor had just stood there, water flowing down his face and tears flowing down from his eyes. He thought she hadn't seen them, but she had, and what she knew of the Doctor, which was admittedly not much, it seemed a bit odd for him to be so...ruthless. She could only assume it had something to do with 'Her'._

_'Her' being whoever the 'friend' of his was, the one he lost. 'Her' was obviously more than a friend to him though, or at least, meant more to him than a normal friend would._

_Quietly, so as not to disturb the Doctor, who was currently trying to get her home (Apparently, according to the computers in the TARDIS, he'd already landed them in 2 different continents, 5 different towns and 14 different timezones) she stood and examined a few photographs that were stuck on a wall._

_The first one she looked at had a young, blonde haired girl with her arms around a tall, short haired man wearing a leather jacket. The man looked rather uncomfortable in the hug but the blonde haired girl seemed oblivious to his unease. In the background was the ruins of 10 Downing Street. Even Donna hadn't missed the fact that the British Navy had launched one of their own missiles at the Prime Ministers home._

_The next photograph had the same man and young girl in it, but there was another person with them. A brown haired man, who seemed to be wearing a World War 2 Era trench coat and uniform. The background to this picture was easier to place, it was the central column of the TARDIS._

_The next picture featured the Doctor with his arms around the Blonde girl, this time however, it seemed to be the girl who was slightly wary. Around them it was snowing, and in the background was a set of high-rise flats._

_The final picture seemed to have been taken digitally as it was slightly grainy. Again it featured the Doctor with the blonde girl, but this time, both were completely relaxed, resting, or sleeping, in each others arms on the Captains chair beside the console, small smiles on both their faces._

"_Rose" came a voice from next to her, startling her and making her jump._

"_Her name. It was Rose. And that's her" came the same voice._

_Donna turned and looked at the Doctor who was looking over her shoulder, but not really seeing. His eyes instead looking at events in the past._

"_That one" he pointed at the first picture she'd seen "Was taken just after we helped Harriet Jones avert World War 3"_

"_But...where are you, and who's the guy with her?"_

"_That was me back then. Long story. Too long"_

_He pointed at the second picture._

"_That one was taken after we met a man called Captain Jack Harkness during World War 2. He was a con man, but helped us save the Human Race from becoming Gas Mask wearing Zombies wanting their mummies"_

_Without pausing to let her ask questions, he moved on to the third picture._

"_This one was just after I'd changed into this form. It came as a shock to her...that's why she looks odd. She didn't fully trust me for quite a while."  
_

_His breath hitched for a second, remembering the pain he'd put her through. Finally he pointed at the last one._

"_That was taken by the TARDIS one night, we'd just rested for a while and ended up like that. The next day we went to Torchwood and..."  
_

_His voice cut off. Donna didn't ask anymore._

* * *

**Present Day.**

"I know mum I saw it. Little Fat People. Listen mum, I've gotta go, I'm gonna stay with Veena for a bit"

"It was in the sky!"

"I know! Spaceship! But...I've still got the Car Keys. Look, there's a bin on Brook Street about 30 feet from the corner. I'm gonna leave them in there"

"What!? A bin!?"

"Yes. That's right! A bin"

"But you can't do that!"

"Oh stop complainin'. The Car's just down the road a bit. Gotta go. Really gotta go! Bye"

"But Donna you can't..."

Donna hung up the phone, wanting to get back to the Doctor as soon as possible before he changed his mind and went off to the stars without her.

Looking around, she spotted a young girl leaning against the Police barrier. She shouted to her.

"Listen! There's this..."

She trailed off while the blonde looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Yes?" the woman inquired when Donna didn't continue.

"You look older" Donna said, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen...I've seen pictures of you. From a few years back. You look older. Too much older."

"I'm sorry, I think you must have me confused with someone"

Donna shook her head.

"No. I know you. You're Rose right?"

The young girl was struck speechless.

"How...but..."

"He misses you. He still has pictures of you on the walls. Just you. None of his other friends. Only you, and a single one with a guy called Jack in it"

"The Doctor? You know the Doctor?"

"Yes. I'm about to go travelling with him. Why did you leave him?"

"I didn't. I was torn away. Please take me to see him, I'm begging you"

Donna though about it. If she took Rose to him, there was a risk he'd change his mind about taking Donna along, but if she didn't and he ever found out she'd met Rose, she doubted he'd ever forgive her.

"Ok. Come on"

Slowly Donna led Rose back to where the Doctor was waiting with the TARDIS. She also noticed the Doctor had shut the door after he'd taken her bags in, and she didn't have a key.

Rose pulled her key off the necklace she always kept it in, and inserted it into the lock. Donna led her into the TARDIS, and both saw no sign of the Doctor.

Being a more seasoned traveller, Rose immediately looked at the floor gratings, and noticed him poking around as normal. Without lifting his head from under the console, he spoke.

"Hey Donna. Should only be a minute or two, just wanna make your first ride...so to speak...a bit smoother. Rose always complained when..."

His voice trailed off and he coughed.

"Well, she didn't like it bumpy. Anyway...sorry, I'll stop comparing you to Rose. It drove Martha away, I don't wanna lose another friend.. By the way, could you pass me the Gizamabob?"

Donna had no clue what the hell a Gizamabob was, but Rose strode straight to his toolbox and pulled out an odd looking device, and passed it to the Doctor, who still didn't move his head from under the console.

"Nice shoes. I think Rose had a pair of those once. Anyway, where to first?"

"Erm...dunno. You choose" Donna replied, not as eloquent as usual. She was still surprised.

The Doctor frowned when he realised her voice was coming from further away than it should have considering her feet were right next to him. Sighing, he pulled away and looked up, only to be met with a warm pair of brown eyes staring down at him.

"Hello again Doctor."

"But...but...but...you...I..."

"Never say never ever Doctor. You told me that once. In my universe, there was no Time War"

The Doctor filled in the rest of the blanks himself.

"Are you here to stay?"

"Yes"

Pulling himself up, he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets and staring at his shoes. He reminded Donna of an awkward Young Teenager picking a girl up for a date.

"Erm...how are you?" he asked

"Fine. You?"

"I...I missed you" he replied honestly.

"I missed you too"

And, with all the important stuff out of the way, they crashed into each other, losing themselves in a scorching kiss that had Donna blushing and looking away. Sighing softly, she walked towards her bags and started dragging them to the door.

"And where are you going?" inquired the Doctor, still wrapped in a hug with Rose

"Well...you've got Rose. You don't need me"

"Don't be daft, we'd love for you to come with us" Rose said.

The Doctor smiled. It was him and Rose now. It was her TARDIS as much as his. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**

* * *

_**A/N: Dunno if you can tell...but I tend to write my stories as I go along, I don't plan them out ahead of time, except for a bit of -I want this, this and this in it at some point. The whole doctor tinkering and Rose passing him the tools and he thinks it's Donna was meant to be it's own fic (A re-union one surprisingly. Lol) but I couldn't think of much else to go with it, so I slotted it in here. Not my best work, but not my worst either.  
**_

_**Lemme know how I did.**_

_(Not)TheTinDog_


End file.
